batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotham City Sirens Issue 13
Synopsis "Sister Zero, Part 2 of 2" Selina and Harley continue to fight off an angel possessed Maggie, Selina’s sister in the graveyard of a church.Though making good attempts, both Selina or Harley can’t lay a hand on her, and whatever has influenced Maggie is making her stronger than she’s even capable of. Maggie thinks Selina is confused and begins to have flashbacks of her childhood, the route she went, and the route her sister went. She remembers a distinctive time when she was a nun at the very church they’re fighting at. She was in charge of keeping up the appearance of the church and one night Selina came, or the “cat demon,” and stole the church’s sacred relic, the skull of Saint Bertram. After that night Maggie left the sisterhood, got married, but it didn’t take long for Selina’s enemies to come after her. She recounts the Black Mask killing her husband, making her go insane, Selina killing him, and finally the events of Blackest Night. Snap back to reality, Maggie is overpowering Selina who calls for Harley’s help. Harley calls her “Sister Zero” and pounces at her. Maggie begins to strangle her with a rosary and says she likes the name “Sister Zero.” Whatever possessed Maggie begins to possess Harley as well, who sees a giant cat demon coming out of Selina. Now with both Maggie and Harley possessed by the angel, Selina runs into the church. In the church Selina tries to catch her breath, but Maggie bursts in, and stands atop the alter. Selina takes off her mask and tries to reason with her sister saying she’s still the same person who loved her when they were kids. Maggie says she’s just a person who would steal a sacred relic. Selina remembers that night and tells Maggie after seeing her, she felt something she never felt before, guilt, and put the relic back. Not believing her, Maggie again threatens Selina, but the angel tells her to prove Selina wrong, so Maggie looks at the box where the skull was kept, and sure enough it is there. For a split second, the angel loses control over Maggie and she says “Selina?” But the angel quickly gains control over her again, but loses Harley. With the silent alarm tripped, the cops have shown up outside, and Maggie jumps out of the church. Selina and Harley make their escape too. Outside after Selina and Harley have made their escape, Maggie, now Sister Zero, looks on figuring things are a bit more complicated now. There’s still part of Selina in there, so she can’t kill her, but needs to find a way to take the demon out of her. Appearances "Sister Zero, Part 2 of 2" Individuals *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Sister Zero *Angel *Bane (as an illusion only) *Black Mask (Dies in flashback) *Clayface (as an illusion only) *The Joker (as an illusion only) *Killer Croc (as an illusion only) *Mad Hatter (as an illusion only) *Man-Bat (as an illusion only) *Mr. Freeze (as an illusion only) *Poison Ivy (as an illusion only) *The Riddler (as an illusion only) *Scarecrow (as an illusion only) *Scarface (as an illusion only) *Simon Burton (Dies in flashback) *Two-Face (as an illusion only) Locations *Gotham City **Divinity Church Items *Black Lantern Ring *Harley's Mallet *Skull of St. Bertram External Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City_Sirens_Vol_1_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/gotham-city-sirens-sister-zero-part-2/37-221895/ Category:Gotham City Sirens Issues